


Worrisome

by Lidsworth



Category: Naruto
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, Hashirama being sad, Madara is sane, One Shot, tobirama being mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidsworth/pseuds/Lidsworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At times, Tobirama forgets that Hashirama was his brother before he rose to fame as the renowned God of Shinobi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worrisome

His agitation was evident in his body language, though it seemed to have the opposite effect on his brother that he had hoped for it to achieve. As usual, Tobirama found his arms crossed tightly just below his chest, an uncoiled pointer finger tapping on his left bicep as Hashirama frantically babbled on about how dangerous the area he'd proposed to invade was, and how slim the change of survival was.

 

Madara Uchiha leaned over the desk that the Shodai occupied, dark strands of hair pouring over the scattered papers, flipping them over and processing the information himself. Though seemingly uninterested in the babble going on between the brothers, Madara paid attention very closely.

 

The strain in his friend's voice unnerved him greatly, and though his passive expression said otherwise, he hated to see Hashirama in such a frantic state. He could relate to the seed of fear that sprouted in Hashirama's gut at the knowledge of his brother's plan to invade enemy territory.

 

Losing a brother was tough.

 

He tried to find any sort of information within the scattered papers that proved Hashirama's fears wrong, but the man's speculations about the area were certainly correct. The fatality rate was astounding,though simple scare tactics did little to dissuade a stubborn, war driven Tobirama.

 

When he wanted a job done, it got done.

 

Though Hashirama never let up in his complaints. “Let Madara go with you at least!”   
  


The younger brother grunted, as his annoyance tipped the already steaming ice burg. Had this been the first time Hashirama had proposed a buddy system when regarding his younger brother and his militant occupation, then Tobirama would've let his brother's concern slide.

 

Not to mention, did Hashirama want both his best friend _and_ his brother to murder each other?

 

But it wasn't, at all. Ever since the village had been established, and Hashirama had been appointed Hokage, and Madara his adviser, Hashirama had adopted a tedious tendency to keep his brother locked up. Perhaps the loss of Madara's brother had struck a tender chord in Hashirama's heart, and due to the time spent between the two men, Tobirama was certain that they'd exchanged rather personal moments with one another.

 

But the younger Senju found it rather stupid for one to live their lives in fear of the loss of loved one. Tobriama had hardened his heart years ago, even before Itama's death. He would've assumed the renowned “God of Shinobi” would've done the same.

 

“Brother, I'm not some helpless child. I'm a full fledged Shinobi, and you are _very_ aware of this. I'm sure Madara has more pressing matters to attend to,” Tobirama spoke calmly, as to not sound too offensive towards his brother, “I'm perfectly capable of venturing off on my own.”

 

His brother's eyes widened larger than dinner plates as he looked at Tobirama, almost as if he'd been slapped across the place.

 

“B-but-”   
  
“But nothing,” Tobirama was at his wits end, “ I deserve no sort of special treatment just because of my relationship to you. You and Madara have been caging me in this village for as long as I can remember. I'm a capable shinobi _Brother_ ,” the older recoiled back, as Tobirama hissed his name, “And I refuse to stand by and let bandits run amok at our borders,” the albino turned on his heel, having little else to say, “I'll return to you with a report in two days tops.”

 

Hashirama remained in his seat, mouth agape, and arm outstretched, as if he had tried to grab the air that his brother once occupied.

 

Standing behind him, reading over a few articles through his bespectacled gaze, Madara spoke calmly, “Tobirama Is a very capable shinobi. What are you trying to accomplish by keeping him here? He'll leave if you smother him too much.”   
  
Hashirama sighed and recoiled his hand, running it through his own long strands of hair, “I know. But the entire purpose of the village was so our brothers wouldn't fight anymore...I don't want to lose him.”   
Madara smiled sadly, “In this world, people will always fight over petty things. It's an ugly part of human nature,” the Uchiha placed the papers on Hashirama's desk, “However, I know the pain that comes with losing a brother.”   
  
There was a silence, as Madara removed the glasses from his face, and gently placed them atop of Hashirama's desk, “To ensure his safety, I'll tail him. If I mask my chakra, he won't be able to sense me.”

 

Hashirama was thankful for Madara's empathy. He'd always been able to understand Hashirama's feelings. Being the Hokage meant he could no longer be as close to Tobirama as he wanted, but Madara, even with his obvious dislike for the younger male, could be.

 

“Thank you,” Hashirama breathed a sigh of relief, knowing full well that Madara would treat Tobirama as if he were Izuna. All hate aside, Madara would do anything to ensure Hashirama's happiness.

 

That's why he came back to the village.

 

And as if the older man sought to solidify that fact, he spoke before he left, “And I'm not doing this for your arrogant little brother. I'm doing this for you, and myself...because I was an older brother too.”   
  
And with that, the dark clad Uchiha left the room, thus leaving Hashirama a little more hopeful than he was before. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I often wonder about their relationship and dynamics. I don't see a lot of work about them being souly brothers, or about Madara being sane. So I decided to write one up. Enjoy, and God Bless!


End file.
